Stay, How It Began
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Because she wasn't alone. Because he stayed. HP friendship


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Before I get into the story, I want to apologize for the lack of A&E and for LEC still being on hiatus. I'm behind on A&E because, well honestly it won't write. So instead of forcing it to get it out there for you guys, I'm letting it write, little by little until I'm satisfied it's good enough. And LEC, well life hasn't quite balanced back out yet but I am working on the next chapter. It's just a long one. Now! For the reason we're here. Remember last year, the one shot I wrote for Haunted called Stay? Well, if you don't, don't worry. I won't be mentioning it. But I will be explaining how what happened in that story began. Hence the title. It takes place in Demonology, well at the end but that's all I can give you. Okay, read on!

Disclaimer: I own...damnit, nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He sighed as he stared at her apartment door. The look on her face as he kicked her off the case and out of the office played in his mind every time he blinked for just a second too long. He knew, as her boss, he'd done what was right but as her friend, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Knowing he needed to fix things and knowing it couldn't wait until morning, he raised his hand to knock, only to have a voice stop him.

"I'm not home."

He turned and saw her standing just down the hall from him, hair soaked, coat damp and her eyes rimmed red.

"I went for a walk," she explained, stepping closer. "I needed to clear my head." she gave an involuntary shiver, probably from being damp. "What are you doing here?"

He motioned to her apartment. "Let's get you inside and dried off. Then I'll explain."

She shrugged and unlocked the door, heading in first and leaving it open for him to follow. He did, shutting and locking it before walking the familiar path to the living room while she went right upstairs to change. He knew he could go after her but he wanted to give her time before they talked. He owed her that much.

He sighed and sat on the couch. He owed her so much more, really. She'd been there for him, during the divorce, his hearing loss and when she needed him, he couldn't return the favor. All she wanted was closure for her friend and even if she got it in the end, he was hardly any help at all. If it hadn't been for Dave kicking him in the ass, she might have lost her job.

"Ready to explain?" she asked as she came back down in sweats. Her hair was pulled into a braid while her bangs dried in a curly mess against her forehead.

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to apologize first." he leaned on his knees, lacing his fingers together. "I should never have kicked you off the case."

She sat beside him. "No, you were right to do that. I was out for revenge instead of behaving like an FBI agent. I needed that reality check."

He smiled some. "Here I am feeling guilty and actually apologizing for once and you're telling me, it's okay."

She returned the smile. "Believe me, at the time I was pissed but that's why I went for the walk." she tipped her head some. "You said apologizing was first. What comes next?"

He reached over and took one of her hands. "To be here for you, like you've been for me."

She looked down, fighting tears. "You don't need to do that."

"Need to, no." he agreed. "But I want to. I know what it's like to be alone when the world comes crashing down on you and I know you've felt it before." he squeezed her hand. "You don't need to feel it again. Not when I'm right here."

She looked back at him, tears slowly falling down her face. "Thank you,"

He pulled her into his arms. "You're not alone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She counted each time her head rose and fell with his chest as his deep even breath kept her calm. She'd woken from a nightmare but it hadn't woken him and she wanted to keep it that way. Just having him beside her, his arm holding her to his side, was enough to keep the panic at bay.

"You should sleep,"

She smiled. "You tricked me."

He looked down at her with his own smile. "I woke up when you gasped for breath."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"I wanted you to come to me in your own time," he explained. "I'm already here but I won't make you talk. You never made me."

She felt tears building again but just smiled and rested her head back on his chest. Feeling him squeeze her gently and kiss her head, she shut her eyes, knowing there would be no more nightmares that night. Because she wasn't alone. Because he stayed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so I realized throughout the entire story, I never used Aaron or Em's name once. That's a first for me and really weird! Normally I go nuts if I use 'she' and 'he' too much but for this, it just flowed so nicely. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
